


Puppy Fluff

by fuzipenguin



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muziki muses on Nakatsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 8/20/07 at my livejournal. A drabble in the jdorama 'verse. Takes place while Nakatsu is staying in Mizuki and Sano's room.

     She can’t help but think of a lost puppy when she sees Nakatsu curled up knees to chest on the rug in front of her bed.

     He full-body shivers every few seconds; his bedding is down below, and he’s wearing only a pair of loose denim cut-off shorts and a threadbare t-shirt. His hair gel has long since lost its hold and loose, reddish strands flop haphazardly into his face.

     Without thinking, Mizuki leans over the edge of the bed to brush the pieces away from his closed, trembling eyelids and wonders absently if Sano’s hair would feel this soft. 

 

~end


End file.
